ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye Guy
Eye Guy is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Opticoid, also known as a Scleran, from the planet Sightra. History 'Original series' ]] Eye Guy's DNA was obtained and unlocked sometime prior to Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Eye Guy, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Eye Guy, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Ben 10,000 Returns, Eye Guy was unlocked by Ben 10,000, along with all the other aliens that Ben had ever used. Appearance Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with green eyes with black pupils, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. 'Original series' Eye Guy wears black pants with white circles on them with a white belt. He wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on a white belt. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Eye Guy wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Because of this, the eye on his chest is gone in Ultimate Alien. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' '11 year old' Eye Guy looks almost identical to how he did in the original series, but now wears green cuffs and his eyes are bigger and have been slightly rearranged. He has also gained eyes on his palms. '16 year old' Eye Guy looks the same his 11 year old self, but his white clothing is green. Eye Guy (original series).png|Eye Guy in the original series Eye Guy (Omniverse; 11 year old).png|Eye Guy in the Omniverse flashbacks Eye Guy (Ultimate Alien).png|Eye Guy in Ultimate Alien Eye Guy (Omniverse).png|Eye Guy in Omniverse Powers and Abilities From any of his eyes, Eye Guy can launch green energy beams with various effects. In the original series, the energy beams resemble green lightning and can overload and fry machinery. After that, the energy beam are straight beams of energy with no electricity-like traits. Eye Guy's eyes can merge to create different types of beams, such as merging three on his shoulder to fire an ice energy blast that encases and immobilizes a target in ice on contact, fire blasts or sticky slime. By closing all of his other eyes, a larger eye will open on his chest, and from it Eye Guy can launch his most powerful blast, and while doing so he can stretch his eye out of his chest and move it towards his target. Eye Guy's insect-like vision gives him 360° vision. Eye Guy has enhanced hearing and jumping. Weaknesses If an irritant gets in his eyes, Eye Guy will be unable to see clearly, in addition to his affected eyes burning. However, he can quickly recover from irritants in his eye. Eye Guy can be briefly blinded by Gracklflint venom. Eye Guy is sensitive to loud noises, such as those made by Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disks. Eye Guy insect-like vision becomes a weakness when he sees something or someone that he has a fear of. Eye Guy is allergic to Mr. Baumann's cologne, making him sneeze and weep. However, he is able to see the cologne trail. Theories Eye Guy's Ultimate Form would be Ultimate Eye Guy. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Opticoids Category:Characters with Energy Blasts Category:Characters with Ice Energy Blasts Category:Characters with Fire Blasts Category:Characters with Slime Projection Category:Characters with 360° Vision Category:Characters with Enhanced Hearing Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Omnitrix symbol on a belt Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Paul Eiding Category:Alternate Versions of Eye Guy